The present device generally relates to a machine whose purpose is to wind a narrow ribbon of steel plate into a spiral shape around a central pipe section and weld the plate ribbon automatically around the pipe section to form an auger. The machine is capable of forming the ribbon spiral on both new pipe sections and old rebuilt auger sections. The machine is also adapted to add a second ribbon on top of an initial spiral ribbon and weld it in place so as to manufacture spirals of larger diameters than those presently formed with only one ribbon. In many drilling operations an auger section is needed, which cannot be manufactured by conventional means. In order to manufacture an auger of a sufficient size to be useful in larger industrial situations it is necessary to wind a narrow ribbon of steel plate around a central pipe section and weld the spiral helix in place around the pipe. In this manner a larger auger is produced which will be able to withstand the stresses of industrial use. The present machine is completely adjustable with regard to pipe diameter, pitch of threads, and size of the steel plate being used.